


The Best Medicine

by comeonlight



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Painfully Oblivious Mizusaki, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: The end of the war is the beginning of many other things. A simple prescription leads to a discovery for one Kaoru Mizusaki.





	The Best Medicine

It's over. The war is, anyway. Officially. But so many other things are just beginning. So,  _ so  _ many. In a way, all the meetings and paperwork and ceremonies and announcements are as mentally exhausting as fighting. Captain Magbaredge hasn't gotten a decent night of sleep in...well, there's no point trying to figure that out now. She just needs to rest when she can. Now is a good time. The sun has set. She's on call - which means she absolutely will be called, but she should have at least a few hours before that happens - and all of her immediate duties for today are done. Now all she needs to do is fall into bed. Her temporary assigned quarters aren't anything special, but at least they're on land. It was a beautiful ship, but Magbaredge could honestly go the rest of her life without spending another night in the Deucalion.

When a knock hits her door, Magbaredge’s hand twitches. She exhales and relaxes her muscles. “Ma'am?” Oh, thank heavens. It's her. “This is Commander Mizu-” “Come in.” Yes, this is exactly what Magbaredge needs. “I found it appropriate to bring you some tea,” Mizusaki says, entering the room with a single mug. “I appreciate it,” Magbaredge replies. She takes a seat on her bed and pats the space next to her. “You're off duty. Relax. Care to stick around for a bit?” She'd planned to go straight to sleep, but some things are of even higher priority. Like some one-on-one time with an old friend.

Mizusaki takes a seat and hands the mug to Magbaredge. “This should warm you up.” She smiles a small, earnest smile. Magbaredge smiles in return and brings the rim of the mug to her lips. “You're sure to get a date if you show a man this kind of consideration.” She takes a sip, staring off into space. “It's good. Did you have some already? You only brought one mug.” “I had some,” Mizusaki confirms. There's something on her mind. If she's trying to hide it, she's doing a terrible job. “Kaoru?” Magbaredge says in a much softer tone than she'd ever use in a professional situation. “If there's something you need to get off your chest, I'm listening. It's quite alright.” She takes another sip, and sets the mug on the floor so that she can give her full attention to her company.

Maybe it's not the best idea. Maybe full attention comes off as pressuring. Maybe, maybe. “It actually has to do with you,” Mizusaki begins. “Doctor Yagarai prescribed a conversation with you regarding my symptoms.” She takes a written prescription from her shirt pocket, shows it to Magbaredge, and puts it back. Magbaredge quirks a brow. When did she and Yagarai have time for an appointment? Well, that’s not very important. “Okay, let's hear it.”

Mizusaki nods. “I've been having increasingly frequent ‘episodes.’ When alone in a room with you specifically, I experience any combination of increased heart rate, slight shortness of breath, increased thirst, and a strange sensation that I can't quite describe. Doctor Yagarai referred to it as ‘warm fuzzies,’ but I believe an official term can be found with some research. I am unsure why the cause seems to be linked to you, but I appreciate any thoughts you may have on the matter.”

Magbaredge stares in disbelief for a moment. “I knew you were dense, but to think it was this bad...We may have to get you evaluated for that.” Mizusaki blinks. “...Does that mean that you can help me, ma'am?” “Didn't I say to relax?” Magbaredge asks rhetorically. “Really, Kaoru…” She pats Mizusaki’s shoulder. “Back to your so-called ‘problem.’ You're fine. You're just in love with me.” Mizusaki pauses before saying anything. “So those are symptoms of infatuation.” Magbaredge reaches for her mug. “Yes, but my conclusion is based off of years of observation and was reached long before today.” She takes a sip of tea. “You're in love with me.” Mizusaki briefly reflects on the statement. “I see. I apologize for any trouble caused. Thank you very much for your assistance, Captain.”

“Darzana,” Magbaredge says. “If we're in private and off the clock...Darzana is fine.” Mizusaki nods. “Understood.” Her incessant stiff, uprightness makes Magbaredge want to laugh, but she settles for her classic quip. “Hey, Kaoru. Shall I tell you why you can't get a date?” Mizusaki looks at her attentively, as always. “It's because you haven't asked me out yet.”


End file.
